Nyma
Nyma is an alien bounty hunter. She and her partner Rolo and their cyber-unit Beezer attempted to steal Lance's Blue Lion and turn it over to Commander Prorok, in exchange for a reward and having their criminal records with the Galra wiped clean. Appearance Nyma is a tall alien with pointed ears, cream and yellow skin or fur, and blonde hair with two brown stripes at her forehead. She has light purple irises with darker purple pupils and scalera. Her lower arms are slightly larger than her upper arms and she has three fingers. Nyma wears a teal colored sleeveless top with light blue trim that shows her abdomen and matching loose pants with large darker blue pockets that end just under her knees, a wide brown belt, and dark blue shoes that cover her calves. Her hair is kept up in four ponytails with dark teal barrettes, and she wears two sets of three metal bracelets around her left upper arm and one set around her right upper arm. She also appears to wear pink lipstick. On hearing of the Voltron Coalition, she is inspired to join and assist with the resistance, serving alongside Rolo, Beezer, and Matt during the battle to secure the Teq Zaiforge cannon. Notes *It was hinted at in Return to the Balmera that the Galra learned of Team Voltron's plans to return to Balmera X-95-Vox from Nyma, Rolo, and Beezer. Given how the Paladins left them stranded on a moon where the Galra would certainly be looking for them - and given Commander Prorok’s obvious disgust in negotiating with them for the Blue Lion - it implied a rather grim future for these characters before they returned in the season four episodes "Begin the Blitz" and "A New Defender". Gallery 69a. Whoa nice ship 2.png nyma.png|Nyma may sparkle, but Lance shines. Lance flirting with nyma.png|Lance flirting with Nyma. 91. Lance flirts, Shiro and Allura groan.png|Lance, you're embarassing Mom and Dad. Nyma2.png 109. Nyma working her charms on Lance.png 111. Lance and Nyma on zipline.png 115. Nyma and Lance inside Blue's cockpit.png 165. Nyla, Rolo, Beezer negotiating with Prorok.png Rolo, Nyma and Beezer failed.jpg S4E05.79. Oh look Nyma Rolo and Beezer all made it out alive.png S4E05.81a. Matt told us you'd been helping with coalition forces 2.png S4E05.88. Oh Beezer I can't stay mad at you.png S4E05.91. Matt and I used the rebel's transponder encryption.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E05.170. Matt and coalition survivors watch in horror.png S5E01.108. Uh you lost Nyma guys.png S5E01.110. Nyma looks wary for a moment.png S5E01.112. He looks brand new.png S5E01.122. But he could be transfered any moment.png S5E01.124. We make sure they got the backup they need.png S5E01.127. What if something's happen to him.png S5E01.131. Approaching the prison.png S5E01.136. We've hit some sort of barrier.png S5E01.152. Nyma yells for Matt.png S5E01.163. Nyma and Rolo touching down.png S5E01.164. You okay dude.png S5E01.165. Never let go Matt.png S5E01.169. Nyma comes in second.png S5E01.173. Security and defense systems are completely automated.png S5E01.177a. Nyma follows Matt into the prison 2.png|...Why doesn’t she have a gun, again? S5E01.194. Why the heck doesn't Nyma have a weapon.png S5E01.196. Nyma and Rolo surveying the situation.png S5E01.202. Nyma is quick on the draw yet again.png S5E01.202a. Nyma is quick on the draw yet again 2.png S5E01.209. Well no one is here now.png S5E01.214. Everybody hurry up and come with us.png S5E01.230a. Okay now's the time to start worrying 2.png S5E01.239a. Let's go he says 2.png Slav Meet Veronica in Earth.png Holt Family and Their Friends.png Matt and his friends attack Lahn's base.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Voltron Coalition Category:Antagonists